PRINCESS
by Biiancast Rodith
Summary: Sakura dan Karin adalah kakak adik yang saling mengerti satu sama lain. Kerasnya hidup sudah mereka lewati berdua bersama dengan sang ayah tercinta. Tapi kini mereka berdua harus berpisah karena Sakura harus dinikahkan dengan cucu seorang Tuan tanah di tempat tinggalnya. Disinilah perjalan mereka dimulai untuk mendapatkan cinta sejati mereka./ [AU] OOC,DLDR, RnR


**Don't like, don't read, u can click "back" icon if u don't like this fanfic**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Biiancast Rodith**

**Warning!**

**Sekali lagi saya ingatkan kalau tokoh dalam fic ini OOC sangat. Typo(s), EYD tidak beraturan. **

**Apapun pairingnya yang penting jalan ceritanya :P**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari-hariku terasa sangat menyenangkan dan membahagiakan. Beban yang selama ini kami pikul, tidak terasa berat karena kami saling bahu-membahu. Keluarga kami memang tidak termasuk dalam kaum bangsawan. Karena itu kerjasama sangat dibutuhkan di keluarga kami.

Namaku, Haruno Sakura. Anak bungsu Haruno Mebuki dan Haruno Kizashi. Usiaku sebentar lagi akan menginjak 22 tahun. Tidak ada sesuatu yang menarik dari penampilanku selain jidat yang cukup lebar dan rambut yang berwarna merah muda. Jika orang lain berkata itu kelemahanku, aku justru bangga dengan keduanya. Itu membuatku berbeda dengan yang lainnya dan aku bersyukur kepada Kami-sama telah membuatku berbeda dengan orang lain.

Konohagakure. Desa ini terkenal dengan hasil buminya. Desa yang memiliki harta karung yang sangat luas. Sayangnya penduduk desa yang tinggal di desa ini, tidak menggunakan tanahnya yang subur dengan sebaik-baiknya.

Kata ayah, lima belas tahun yang lalu—tepatnya saat aku berumur 7 tahun, kami pindah ke desa ini— desa Konohagakure tidak seperti sekarang ini. Dulu desa Konoha—begitulah masyarakat di sini menyebut nama desa ini— seperti hutan belantara. Dimana masyarakatnya hidup dalam kemiskinan dan tidak mempunyai pekerjaan. Yang mereka tahu hanya meminta-minta kepada pengunjung yang datang dan bahkan mereka berani untuk mencuri.

Melihat keadaannya yang seperti ini, membuat hati ayahku tergerak untuk menjadikan desa Konohagakure menjadi desa yang makmur, maju dan masyarakatnya sejahtera. Awalnya banyak yang menentang dan memojokkan ayah. Tapi, tidak sedikit juga yang tidak setuju dengan pendapat ayah.

Ayah banyak mengajarkan kepada masyarakat desa cara bercocok tanam yang baik dan benar dan cara mengelolah tanah agar tetap subur.

Menjadi seorang petani itu, tidak hanya membutuhkan tenaga yang kuat, tapi diperlukan juga modal yang besar. Mengingat kembali kondisi keuangan masyarakat Konoha ini sangat memprihatinkan, ayah memberikan mereka modal awal secara cuma-cuma.

Uang yang digunakan ayah untuk modal penduduk desa pasti mengeluarkan modal yang sangat besar. Entah darimana ayah memperoleh modal yang besar itu, beliau tidak pernah memberitahu kami.

Karena kebijaksanaan dan usaha ayah untuk memajukan desa ini, masyarakat di sini menjadikan ayah sebagai kepala desa. Sebenarnya ayah menolak tawaran masyarakat di sini. Tapi, penduduk di sini tetap memaksa dan ayah pun menerima tawaran mereka.

Awal ayah menjadi kepala desa, ayah turun tangan langsung menyelesaikan masalah yang sedang dihadapi masyarakatnya dan desa Konoha berlahan-lahan bangkit menjadi desa yang maju dan berkembang sesuai dengan yang ayah harapkan.

Di Konohagakure, anak petani dilarang bersekolah selain anak dari kaum bangsawan. Berbeda sekali dengan tempat kami dulu, Kirigakure. Entah itu anak petani atau bangsawan bisa mengemban pendidikan di sekolah, walaupun sekolahnya di pisah. Setidaknya, anak-anaknya dapat mengenal huruf dan angka.

Jika di Kirigakure dipimpin oleh seorang Mizukage, di Konoha dipimpin oleh seorang Hokage. Setelah kita memasuki perbatasan antara Kiri dan Konoha, maka kita harus terlebih dulu melapor kepada suruhan Hokage—suruhan Hokage biasanya kami sebut dengan ANBU— yang bertugas diperbatasan itu. Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari pemimpin mereka, barulah bisa menetap di desa ini.

Sementara ayah sibuk melakukan tugasnya sebagai kepala desa, maka aku dan kak Karin hanya bisa melakukan pekerjaan rumah dan berkebun di belakang rumah karena memang hanya itu yang bisa kami lakukan setiap harinya.

Umurku dengan kak Karin hanya berbeda dua tahun saja. Kak Karin adalah sosok kakak yang paling kubanggakan. Sifat keibuan ada pada diri kakakku. Aku yang tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu, dapat merasakan dari sosok kak Karin. Dan kak Karin adalah orang yang paling mengerti kami.

Disaat kami sedang berada dalam masalah, entah itu sedang bersedih, kesal, dan kesusahan, kak Karin yang paling bisa diandalkan. Bukan hanya saat kesusahan saja kak Karin ada, saat merasa sedang senang juga kak Karin ada. Justru kak Karin lebih mementingkan kami daripada mementingkan dirinya sendiri. Karena itu, aku berharap semoga kak Karin menemukan sosok pria yang bertanggung jawan dan dapat melindungi dan menjaga kakakku.

Ayah dan kak Karin, merupakan orang-orang yang paling penting dalam hidupku. Mereka berdua adalah motivasiku untuk bisa bertahan melewati pahitnya hidup. Bahkan aku rela menggantikan nyawa dan kebahagianku, kalau itu memang bisa membuat mereka berdua bahagia.

"Sedang melamunkan apa, Saku?" kak Karin datang menghampiriku yang sedang duduk di undakan batu belakang rumah kami.

Menjelang senja seperti ini, adalah saat-saat yang paling kunanti-nantikan disetiap sorenya. Aku dapat menikmati keindahan alam yang ada di depanku. Langit yang berwarna jingga, burung-burung yang terbang kembali ke sarangnya, dan detik-detik matahari kembali keperaduan, menjadi kenikmatan tersendiri untukku.

Aku menahan napas untuk sesaat."Tidak melamunkan apa-apa, kak." Jawabku bohong sambil memperhatikan matahari yang akan kembali ke peraduan.

"Jangan coba untuk membohongiku ya, Saku." Sebentar kulirik ke arah kak Karin. Kedua tangan kak Karin berada di pinggang ramping miliknya. Sepertinya kak Karin jengah menghadapi sikapku jika sudah tidak jujur kepadanya. " Dirimu paling tidak bisa membohongiku… Dan kau tahu itu. " Benarkan apa kataku. Kak Karin memang paling tidak bisa dibohongi karena dia paling tahu kalau kami sudah berubah sikap seperti sekarang ini.

Awalnya pandanganku lebih fokus ke arah matahari yang mulai terbenam, tapi kini gundangan tanah yang ada di bawah kakiku jauh lebih menarik. Jika sudah seperti ini, biasanya aku akan menundukkan kepalaku karena merasa bersalah telah membohongi kakakku. "Aku hanya tidak ingin jauh dari ayah dan kakak." Pada akhirnya aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Karena tidak ada gunanya juga aku membohongi kakakku. Karena aku yakin, dia pasti akan memaksaku untuk berbicara.

"Saku, kita pasti akan selalu bersama sayang." Dapat kurasakan tubuh kakakku yang merengkuh tubuhku dari samping. Dia berikan aku pelukkan hangat dan menenangkan. Entah kenapa pelukkan Karin terasa sangat jauh. Tapi kutekan perasaan itu sejauh mungkin. Aku tidak ingin pelukkan hangat kak Karin hilang. Aku ingin terus di peluk seperti ini.

"Tapi, kalau kak Karin nanti menikah, aku dan ayah akan tinggal berdua saja di sini." Kataku sambil menatap ke langsung ke dua bola mata merah _ruby _milik kak Karin. Tiba-tiba tawa renyah milik kak Karin membelah kesunyian di antara kami berdua. "Sakura. Kau itu bukan anak kecil lagi. Usiamu saja sudah 21 tahun," Sepertinya kakakku sangat gemas melihatku yang jadi manja seperti ini. Kutepis kedua tangan kakakku yang menarik pipiku gemas. "Dan kau juga akan menikah." Mendengar perkataan Kak Karin, aku langsung mengerucutkan bibirku ke depan.

"Sudah jangan manyun. Ayo kita masuk. Sudah malam. Sebentar lagi ayah akan pulang."

Kupandang sekelilingku. Ternyata warna langit sore yang menjadi warna kesukaanku, sudah berubah menjadi gelap. Sejauh mata memandang hanya kegelapan yang terlihat. Bahkan suara-suara binatang malam sudah berkeluaran mencari makan. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara gemericik air sungai saja yang mengalir. Saatnya makan malam harus disiapkan dan aku bergegas masuk rumah untuk membantu kak Karin menyiapkannya.

Menu makan malam yang ada di hadapan kami tidak ada yang _special_. Hanya ada nasi kare, ikan bakar dan sup kepiting saja. Yang special itu, karena aku masih dapat makan bersama dengan orang-orang yang kusayangi malam ini. Itu sudah membuat semuanya terasa sempurna.

"Kenapa ayah makannya sedikit sekali?"

Mendengar perkataan kak Karin, pandanganku pun tertuju ke ayah. Kuperhatikan dari tadi, ayah memang seperti tidak bersemangat dan selera makan, padahal sudah ada sup kepiting merupakan menu kesukaan ayah. Bahkan tidak biasanya ayah melamun seperti ini di meja makan. Ada apa sebenarnya? "Apa ayah sakit?" Tanyaku khawatir.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang membebankan ayah? " Ternyata bukan hanya aku saja yang khawatir, kak Karin juga dapat merasakan kalau ayah sangat berbeda malam ini.

"Tidak ada, nak." Ayah menunjukkan senyumnya kepada kami, agar aku dan kak Karin tidak perlu khawatir. "Kalian makanlah. Ayah tadi sudah makan bersama di rumah keluarga Akimichi ."

Melihat ayah yang seperti ini, membuat kami justru semakin khawatir. Karena tidak biasanya ayah seperti ini. Kalaupun ayah punya masalah, ayah pasti pura-pura senang dihadapan kami.

"Mungkin ayah sedang kelelahan." Hibur kak Karin dan berpikir positif. "Setelah ini, bantu kakak ya Saku." Aku hanya memberikan anggukan kecil menyetujui perkataan kak Karin.

Disaat aku dan kak Karin sedang sibuk dapur mencuci piring kotor, terdengar suara keramaian arah pintu depan rumah kami.

"Haruno… Keluarlah!"

Aku dan kak Karin terperanjat kaget mendengar ketukan pintu yang diketuk tidak sabaran. Teriakan dan ketukan pintu itu kembali terdengar dan kali ini semakin keras. Tidak ingin membuat tamu kami menunggu lama, kuberanikan diriku untuk membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan tamu ayah masuk.

"Sakura, biar kakak saja yang membuka pintunya." Kata Karin mencoba untuk menahanku untuk membuka pintu. Kak Karin kini berada dihadapanku dan aku hanya bisa mengekori kak Karin. Semakin mendekati pintu, suara keributan tadi, semakin terdengar sangat jelas.

"Haruno… Kami tahu kau berada di dalam. Cepat kelaur atau kami akan mendobrak pintunya."

Begitu kak Karin membuka pintunya semakin lebar, alangkah kangetnya kami melihat beberapa pria yang memiliki tubuh besar yang berjubah awan merah berdiri tegap di depan pintu rumah kami.

"Mana, Haruno Kizashi?"

"A-ayah, sedang istirahat." Suara kak Karin terdengar bergetar saat menjawab pertanyaan pria yang memiliki banyak tindik di wajahnya dan memiliki rambut jabrik berwarna _orange_ yang tepat berdiri dihadapan kami.

"Panggil dia, ke sini!"

"Ada apa, ini?" Seluruh pandangan kami kini hanya tertuju ke arah ayah yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Sepertinya ayah mengenali pria-pria ini. Tapi ada hubungan apa ayah dengan mereka? Melihat keadaannya yang seperti ini, aku semakin khawatir dan cemas.

"Akhirnya kau keluar juga, Haruno." Lelaki yang memiliki banyak tindik itu, kembali angkat bicara. "Kami datang untuk menangih janjimu. "

Seketika wajah ayah berubah warna menjadi lebih pucat saat mendengar perkataan pria itu. "Kita bicara di luar saja." Sekilas ayah melirik ke arah kami. Aku tahu, ayah tidak ingin membuat kami cemas, karena itu mengajak mereka berbicara di halaman rumah.

Entah janji apa yang ayah berikan kepada mereka, sampai mereka mau repot-repot datang ke rumah malam-malam seperti ini. Tapi yang pasti, sepertinya janji itu sangat penting dan sangat tertutup.

Rasa ingin tahuku yang besar menuntutku untuk mencuri dengar permbicaraan ayah dengan mereka. Terlebih aku sangat penasaran dengan isi perjanjian itu. Perasaanku sekarang benar-benar tidak bisa tenang. Entah kenapa, aku sangat mengkhawatirkan keselamatan ayah. Kulihat juga kak Karin juga sangat khwatir, karena sejak ayah mengajak pria-pria betubuh kekar itu keluar, kak Karin hanya duduk diam dikursinya sambil meremas sapu tangan yang ada dipangkuannya. Sementara aku sendiri, sibuk mondar-mandir seperti seorang suami menunggu persalinan sang istri.

Tidak sengaja pandanganku ke halaman depan dan betapa kagetnya aku saat melihat ayah dipukuli oleh pria-pria bertubuh kekar yang ada disekelilingnya.

Tidak terima ayahku diperlakukan seperti itu, aku berlari dengan sangat sangat cepat ke halaman rumah kami dan masuk ke tengah-tengah kerumunan tersebut. "Apa yang telah kalian lakukan kepada ayahku?" Jujur saja, sebenarnya aku sangat takut melawan mereka. Tapi, anak mana yang terima melihat ayahnya dipukuli beramai-ramai di hadapannya. Kutekan rasa takutku, demi melindungi ayah.

Entah yang mana perkataanku yang lucu, yang pasti mereka semua menertawakanku. "Asal kautahu saja. Hutang ayahmu sudah menumpuk, dan dia tidak sanggup untuk membayarnya."

Jantungku beberapa detik berhenti saat mendengarnya. Terkejut? Tentu saja. Akhir-akhir ini ayah memang lebih sering mengurung diri di dalam kamar. Bahkan ayah juga sangat jarang ikut tertawa bersama kami. Ternyata janji inilah yang membuat ayah terasa jauh dari kami. Ayah yang selama ini tenang, justru memiliki beban yang sangat berat. Tapi tunggu dulu! Harusnya mereka memberikan ayah batas waktu terlebih dahulu untuk membayar hutangnya. Bukannya langsung menggebuki ayah seperti ini.

Kuperhatikan wajah ayah sudah babak belur seperti ini. Ayah tersenyum untuk meyakinkanku bahwa ayah baik-baik saja.

"Harusnya kalian memberikan kelonggaran dulu. Bukannya langsung melakukan kekerasan seperti ini."

"Kenapa lama sekali Pein?"

Pria-pria bertubuh besar dihadapanku tiba-tiba menundukkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara seseorang terdengar dari dalam tandu.

"Maaf tuan. Putri bungsu Haruno menghalangi kami."

Sekarang aku semakin bingung. Awalnya kupikir ayah bermasalah dengan pria yang memiliki tindakan itu. Mengingat dirinyalah yang selalu berbicara. Ternyata seseorang yang didalam tandulah yang menjadi atasan mereka,

Sosok yang ada didalam tandu itu keluar dan memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang tidak kalah besarnya dari pengawal-pengawalnya. Postur tubuhnya yang tinggi, dan tatapan matanya yang tajam saat beradu dengan dengan kedua bola mataku. Dan itu membuatku bergidik ngeri.

"Biar aku saja yang mengurusnya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

_**A/N :**_ _Akhirnya Bii buat fict baru, sementara Bii masih memiliki hutang fict. Daripada Bii pusing karena idenya selalu mengalir, jadi Bii buat aja. Hehehe _

_Sedikit pemberitahuan ya minna. Disini bukan zaman Edo tapi Bii buat latarnya di desa. Karena Bii suka suasana desa yang masih sejuk, dan asri. _

_Soal pair, Jujur Bii masih bingung mau bikin SasuSaku, ItaSaku, SasuKarin, ItaKarin. Dan yang pasti salah satu pair bakalan ada cinta segitiga dan satu pair bakalan adem adem ayem, tanpa ada pengganggu. :D _

_Rencananya Bii juga mau buat, setiap chapter ganjil itu Sakura POV dan chapter genap Karin POV. Atau lebih bagus semuanya Sakura POV. Dan jujur Bii masih bingung. Karena itu Bii butuh sarannya readers. _

_Demikian dulu deh cuap-cuapnya Bii. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ya minna :D Jangan lupa buat RnR. XD_

_Sign. _

**Biiancast Rodith [04252014]**


End file.
